


I Like When You Moan Like That.

by abusemesoftly



Series: Beverly Marsh gets Heated [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Dom Mike, Dom/sub, F/M, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Mike has been mean all day, and Beverly has had enough.





	I Like When You Moan Like That.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, and I think I'm getting the hang of this writing straight characters thing. Lol, even though I'm not actually writing smut. Oh well.

They were all cleaning up from dinner when it started, the teasing. She reached up to put the salad bowl back on the top shelf and thankfully didn’t drop it when a hand came down on her ass. The loud smack rang through the kitchen, bouncing off the countertops. She grabbed the bowl with both hands and spun around quickly. An innocent looking Mike Hanlon stood with a smirk on his face, as he took the bowl from her putting it up. 

Then when they were setting up the movie to watch Mike sat down on the couch, and snatched Beverly, who was walking by, and pulled her into his lap. Holding her tight around her waist, he smiled nonchalantly. Then during the movie he started by rubbing on her sides, then he snuck his hand under her shirt and slowly rubbed his thumb over her skin. Then a little while later he ran one hand down to hold her thigh. Everyone else was stuck in the movie, except for Stan who was on his computer, only half watching the movie to begin with. He looked over at the right moment, and smirked at them as she blushed. Running his hand up her thigh to grab at the meaty part of it she gasped quietly. When the movie was over the losers were all debating watching another movie, but all Beverly could think about was Mike and his damn hands that were still on her side, and upper thigh. 

A few of them went to bed, and the remainder of the losers turned the lights out and put on an episode of the show they were currently rewatching. Now that the lights were dimmed it seemed to be game on. He ran his hand up her chest and grabbed at her breast, holding onto it roughly. She bit her lip and did her best to keep quiet. Eventually he let up, but started teasing her nipples which were now hard. Gently pulling on them he twisted them playfully and it made her moan into her hand. Richie looked over now and rolled his eye. Poor kid had gotten in trouble with the group a few days ago and hadn’t been allowed to get off, so now whenever anyone made any joke about getting off, or even so much as kissed he was pissed. 

“I’m going to bed.” He said and stormed off to finish his punishment in painfully hard silence. With him gone it was just them and Bill left, and Bill was fully aware of what was happening, Beverly was sure of it, because at this point she wasn’t caring to be as quiet as before, and Mike wouldn’t let up. Sliding his other hand up her dress and rubbing over her soft panties, he could feel her getting wet. 

After a minute of what was the best kind of torture he stopped to grab her hips and grind himself up into her to “move” briefly. She could feel how hard he was. It wasn’t fair, she just wanted to go to bed and bring Mike with her. 

When the episode was over Bill asked if they wanted to watch another one, saying he didn’t feel tired at all, and Beverly opened her mouth to protest, but Mike was to fast. 

“Actually I think I’m gonna turn in, Beverly, you can stay if you want.” He said and moved her off of him, standing. She sat looking up at him, her mouth gaping. He said goodnight and walked off to his bedroom that he shared with Stan. It was a few moments before Beverly stood up and said goodnight as well, but instead of heading to her own bedroom she turned and headed towards Mike’s room. She hoped that Bill didn’t notice. He did. 

Knocking on the door she entered without being told she could, and looked around the room to find that Stan was nowhere to be seen, but Mike was standing shirtless, brushing his teeth in the doorway of the jack and jill bathroom that they shared with Richie and Eddie. 

“Can I help you?” He said sarcastically although there was no bite behind his words. 

“Yeah, you can tell me what the hell tonight was about!” She exclaimed and crossed her arms, wondering briefly where Stan had gone, seeing as he seemingly went to bed almost an hour and a half ago. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said with the toothbrush still in his mouth. Going back into the bathroom, she heard the water turn on, and he spit, and finally turned the water off, walking out of the doorway, wiping his mouth with his hand. 

She just stood there and stared at him as he went about grabbing a sleeping shirt. Finally she had enough and she stomped her food and huffed. Mike froze, turning to look at her, he raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” He said and started walking over to her, she took a step back, realizing she probably should have just asked for his attention. 

“Nothing.” She said quietly, but he was already in front of her, taking another step closer, making her back up against the door, she firmly pressed her back up against the door and he brought his hand up next to her head. 

“That is not the way to get my attention baby, and you know that.” He said and leaned down to let his lips graze her neck, before he pulled back just looking at her, and for a moment she wondered if he was going to actually do anything. Then without warning he brought his hand up and grabbed her neck, cutting off her blood flow. She stood up on her tiptoes and whimpered, but he didn’t let up. Leaning in close he whispered into her ear. 

“What do you say?” 

“I’m sorry.” She said with a shaky voice. He finally let go dropping his hand he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him as he started biting and sucking marks into her neck and she moaned out loud, finally free to do so. 

“Mmm, I love when you moan like that.” He said and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bed, where they collapsed and she laughed before moaning again when he started rubbing her again through her panties. 

“Please…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought guys, i love poly losers, and I especially love Dom Mike Hanlon so much, so of course I had to do this.


End file.
